What I did to deserve this
by kt2209
Summary: toothlesses mom! bad at summaries... R
1. Chapter 1

Key

'=dragon

"=english

in my story, hiccup speaks dragonese as well.(btw, this is a little story to keep you guys occupied until I get the other part of dare game up!)

We were out flying. I was with my human and we were having the time of our lives. That day, we were going to Chivvy island, where we haven't been for a while. I was felling really joyful at the time, and nothing was going to stop me from having as good time. Until...

'well, look at that, the worlds most amazing dragon, a house pet!' I knew this dragon anywhere, it was my brothers girlfriend, Genesis. She hates me and I hate er, we only agree on that.

'what do you want genesis, im busy and I need to go now, if you don't mind.' I snarled, I wasnt in the mood and I needed to get this, this... thing away from me and my human before she gets on my nerves.

"Toothless, is this her? You know the one you always talk about?" my human asked me.

'yeah, this is her. Where is my brother, I thought you two were always by each others side'

Genesis looked at me with an uninterested face. 'why sould you care and plus, im surprised you are now a house pet! Your mom will be so surprised at this! I cant wait to see her face when I tell her that her son, Damian is now named toothles and is a House Pet! This is rich!'

'hey you! Damian is not a house pet, hes my best friend! Plus you can go and tell his mom that you are making it all up! Damian and I are best friends! So take that!' my human yelled. It was nice to know that my best friend isn't afraid to say that we are best friends.

'we are going to see my mother anyways, so I wouldn't bother trying to tell her some lies. I want her to meet Hiccup and prove to her that humans and us dragons can get along! I don t want you coming along to try and spoil it' I said with an angry tone. 'if you ever met some of the humans from where, I live, you would understand!'

Genesis was gob-smacked. She coulnt say a word. My human said goodbye to her and we flew away.

"so, what do we do now? Where are we going?" my human asked as I led us past Chivvy island.

'we are going to ive my other a visit, see how shes doing.' I said. 'she will be gone soon, so I want to see her before she is gone.' I thought of my mother, she was quite old now, almst 80. she would be gone in 5 years.

'how long do you live toothless? You said your mother was going to be gone soon.' my human asked.

'we live for 85 years and 1 day.' I stated simply, 'It is a long enough life for us to see the world... oh, and you will have to call me Damian around my mother, she doesn't know the name you have given me.'

"if you want, I can call you Damian all the time. That is, if you want." hiccup said. I wasn't about to be called Damian all the time. No, no NO!

'please, please, please don't! I hate the name and I always have! I tried to tell my mother that when I could do more than scream, but like you and your father, it always ended up being a one sided argument. Then I left and came back with a sheep from your island and my mother was proud of me! Getting a sheep on our home is like when you used to slay dragons, its everything. Sheep to us are like an amazing delicacy.'

'yes, I noticed that when you grabbed Woolworth and ate her in 3 bites. Not trying to change the subject, but how long have you been around roughly?' I was surprised by his question, but I answered it anyways.

'14 years, why?'

"just wondering. Hey! We could liva as long as each other! How cool would that be!"

'yeah! 2 best buds living together forever...i hope...'

my human looked at me, surprised. He didn't understand what might happen if im not careful with how I explain the new peace between human and dragon that has been created. "what do you mean, you hope? I don't understand, explain."

'well, my mother hated all humans and I have heard tales, that if you have betrayed the night fury master, then you will be kicked out of your group. Kind of like you when you father said that you were not his son.' I said simply.

'he he, you heard that.'

'I hear a lot of things about you. Oh and watch out for ruffnut, she wants you!' I said with a warning tone.' we are almost there.'


	2. Chapter 2

I led us on, to a large island. As we landed, a large group of night furies came round to us. I growled to them, telling them to be careful around my companion.

'Damian, I see you have returned. Welcome, but who is this with you? I wish for an answer.' a large night fury landed before me with a very serious look on his face. I turned to look at my human. He was scared. He nodded to me to tell the other dragon who he was.

'octo, this is hiccup, he saved me from death and have made friends with him. I have come to visit my mother in her last remaining years.' I said calmly, ready if anything should go wrong. 'hiccup has nothing against us and is possibly the only human who can understand and talk with us.'

'is this true? Hiccup, can you understand and speak to me?' the night fury asked my human.

"yes, sir, I understand you." hiccup said.

'please, speak in our language'

'yes sir.' hiccup replied in, as he calls it, dragonese.

'very well, you may see your mother. But be warned, your friend may slightly anger her and you may be refused by her. I do hope you realise that.'

'I do, octo' I replied.

'very well, you may leave.'

my human and I left for my mothers resting place. As soon as we were out of earshot, I sighed in relief and sat down for a moment.

'thank you, hiccup. For coming here. I did not expect it to go so well and I much appreciate it' I said, I was completely relieved for the moment.

"hey, that's what's best friends do, don't they? It was nothing. Now, lets go and see your mom!"

we found my mother in record time. She was out in the large field, near her cave. My mother was a greyish colour now and her green eyes were now a faded yellow. She looked frail and delicate, but she could still be very delicate.

'mother?' I asked from behind her. She turned around and smiled so brightly. She had not seen hiccup yet, who was still far behind me. I was very nevous, but kept smiling back.

'Damian, how I have missed you! I thought you would come back at all when you left to help your brother' my mother said. She was quieter now, but I could still hear her clearly.

'and miss out on seeing your before the time comes? Not a chance! There is also some news I need to tell you before I you go on. I must tell you, no matter how you may take it.'

'my son, I will hear your news.'

'Damian?' my human was calling me.

'Hiccup, I am over here! I have found my mother.' I called back. Slowly I could hear his prosthetic leg sqeaking along and slowly, he came into view.

'Damian, I demand to know who this human is and why he is calling you!' my mother yelled at me.

'mother, this is hiccup, my friend. Hiccup, this is my mother, Gina.' I said. My mother began to growl at hiccup. 'mother, I have to tell you of the news of the dragon queen. She is gone, no more do we have to fear the humans. And no longer do they need to fear us. The dragons have made peace with the humans and are living happily.'

'I don't care. She was nothing to do with us. We attacked because we had to, if we didn't attack, they would have attacked us for fear that we would hurt them! Now, you have brought one to our land and have made friends with it!'

'mother, it is no bad thing, they don't attack us any-more. So, if you are going to refuse me, please do it now and I shall never return to these lands. Not even for your funeral or my own birthday. I shall celebrate with hiccup and his family, or should I say, I shall celerate with my real family.'

my mother looked surprised. I knew this would happen and I knew I would prefer it to be over as fast as I can get it to go.

'well, son, I am sorry, but rules are rules and Im not going to break them. So, without any further hold backs. Damian, you have betrayed us, and so... you are now officially not my child.'

my mother said this with a stern voice. I bid her farewell and walked away with hiccup on my back.

This was it, I was finally left and I now have to leave my birth place forever.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thanks to my amazing "beta" for checking through this for me!

As we landed back at Chivvy Island, I sat down; my human came and sat next to me, stroking my back. He was the only person who actually full on cared for me - I felt like I could just tell him everything. That's it!

'You know, you're more like family to me than anyone else in the whole world.' I said to my human, completely satisfied with what I had just said.

"You know bud? I wouldn't have it any other way." my human said.

'Then can I do something I wouldn't do around anyone else?' I asked, worried the answer might be no.

'Sure, and what would that something be?' my human asked.

'Cry' as soon as I had said that single word, I began to cry. It's not every day that your mother regrets having you; proclaiming you an orphan. Tears spilled furiously out of my eyes and I felt a small speck of relief.

'My brother, why are you crying? What has happened?' my brother landed before me and my human. He looked worried.

'I am sorry, Devan, I am no longer your brother. I am an orphan from now on. Gina has left me and live my life alone.' I sniffed. Hiccup hugged me tighter, he knew how it felt, even if he only felt it for a few hours when his father had disowned him to go and destroy our nest. 'From now on, I am named Toothless and I live in a house with my best friend.'

'Da-i mean, toothless why did she do this to you? You have done nothing wrong!' Devan asked, confused.

'Oh, but I have! I have broken the rule of the Night Fury. I have befriended a human.' I sniffed; I was not in a good mood, at all. 'So, Devan, I bid you farewell and I hope you do well in life. Don't worry about me. I will live through this. I'll get over this, don't worry.'

'Well then, take care of yourself and I hope you too have a good life' and with that, Devan flew away. I was too devastated to care that I would never see my brother again. Just too devastated.

"Come on bud, you've always got a family here for you. It may not be the most perfect family. Heck! It never will be, but you know I'll be there for you' and my human was right. He was always there for me as I would always be there for him.

We headed home, feeling a bit better. 'Hey, hiccup?' I asked.

"Yeah, buddy?"

'Did I remember to tell you when my birthday actually was?'

'No, when?'

'2 weeks from today. I'm the only dragon who knows his own birthday' I said proudly.

"No way! That's my birthday too!" he said loudly. "I know just what to get you but I'll be gone tomorrow!"

What was he up to? I didn't know, but there was only one way to find out and that was to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

(hiccups POV)

ok, so I got Toothless to drop me off at his old home island. He was totally reluctant to go there, but I made him anyway. I then told him to hide away in a random cave, and I promised him I would be back soon. He knew I was up to something, but he didn't ask what it was.

I left for Toothless' mothers place. It was no surprise that I found her in the cat grass, rolling around. To be honest, it looked so cute! And, a lot like toothess!

"you know, you are really a lot like your sons, well, mostly like a specific one..." I said, startling Gina.

'what are you doing here? I told Damian to leave here!' she said bitterly.

"who said toothless was even here? I know how to get here!" I said calmly. "i need to talk to you about my best friend and what he has shown me yesterday!"

'yes, well, its his own fault! He was the one who made friends with... you!' Gina said.

"you ex-son saved you from starving to death by slaying the Red Death, and you thank him by BANISHING HIM! What kind or messed up world are you living in?"

'the real world, I am not even meant to be talking to you! I am sorry, but I know everything about my own son, and this is a suitable punishment.'

"oh yeah? If you know everything, then when is his birthday? Huh, do you know that?"

'I-I' she sighed,'no, I don't,do you?'

"yes! And he is very miffed that you couldn't even take the time to remember that!"i sighed, I was fuming!

'look... when is his birthday? I will make it up to him. i-'

"you know what? Forget it! You'll do nothing but shun him again! You don't even know that he wanted you to change his name ever since he could talk! I know more about your son that you know about him! And ive barely been with him! You are one horrid, mean, terrible mother!"

'look, I swear, I will make it up to him! Just tell me when his birthday is and where I have to be. I promise you,he will be in for a surprise.'

"the same as mine, 2 weeks. Be at Berk by 12 noon. Don't shoot the villagers or any of the other dragons! He wont be happy if you do. I don't know how he will react, but I can tell you it might not be good."

'ok, ill be there.'

I left for the cave that Toothless was in and took him home. I could tell he wasn't happy and I decided that salmon was all he was eating. It was his favourite.

All I had to do now was wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Toothless POV

1 day. 1 flipping long day! I couldn't wait that long! My human and my birthday is coming tomorrow and I wanted that day to come now! But today would be interesting. Hiccup has to go round the whole of the village, telling them that our party was to be at 10am sharp. There would be entertainment and a HUGE feast!

Astrid came over today. She came to give hiccup his birthday clothes. All this human dating thing is just crazy! Why don't they just mate already! I want to see baby humans! And what is with the whole 'kissing' thing? You are crashing your lips together! That doesn't make hatchlings, Hiccup!

'come on already! I want to go to town and eat! Im already late and I bet all the salmon is gone!' I growled to Hiccup as he hugged Astrid.

"1 second toothless! Jeez!" he said.

He whispered something into the females ear-things.

"no way? What do you think the reaction will be!" she practically screamed.

"i don't know, we'll just have to wait and see!"

"i bet you 2 copper pieces that it will be good!" she said.

"i bet 2 on bad then, deal?"

"deal." they spit into the ground.

At the giant food dish, there was a ton of salmon. All the dragons were watching me expectantly.

'whoa! Ok, is it salmon season again, or did you guys save these for me?' I asked the others, I didn't know what was going on.

'a bit of both', spit, snotlouts dragon said' it is salmon season, but there isnt any salmon for tomorrow, so we thought your gift would be good now.'

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR TOMMOROW, TOOTHLESS!' all the dragons yelled.

'thanks, guys your the best!'

'even better than hiccup?' one dragon said.

'no, but a close second!' I said.

AN: oook, this is short, but I cant wait to write up this next chapter, so I rushed this one! Write soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup POV

Well, its almost 12 o'clock. Shell be here any moment now. Boy, wont Toothless be surprised. I just hope, that however it turns out, Toothless will be happy. Speaking of that dragon...

'hey, Hiccup! Having fun?' I heard that familiar growl any where.

"hey! Toothless! Yeah its great! im just waiting for a very important part of entertainment. Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked him.

'yeah, its great! Well, im going back in. I have to separate your girlfriend from ruffnut, before one of then is left with only 1 arm and no legs!' and with that, toothless went back inside.

After about an hour, I heard a familiar screech and soon saw Gina emerge from the sky.

"your late" I said plainly.

'I know. I was busy.' she said.

"ok, look. i Cannot guarantee that all will go as planned. I can promise that my birthday is not the best. I have been waiting for you! Now get in there and say happy birthday to your son and then you can go do whatever it was you were busy with, got that?" I said angrily.

'yes'

'go'

Toothless POV

I was having a blast! This was truly the best birthday ever! There wasn't anything that could happen to make this better!

Not a lot happens on berk, so this was a big exitement for everyone. Everything looked great and I couldn't wait until me and Hiccup get to open our presents. Wow... I sound like an exited 5 year old. Ha ha! I think Ruff has had a bit too much mead, because all I can see is her hitting on Fishleggs and Snotlout doesn't look too happy about that situation!

Suddenly, a screech could be heard and an explosion was heard. An explosion that only a night fury could do.

'who's there and what do you want from my home lands?' I growled at the intruder.

'me' a dragon said...

AN:we all know who it is, but Toothless doesn't! Dun Dun DUH! Ill see all you guys in the next chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

Previously...

_'whos there and what do you want from my homelands?' I growled._

_'me'_

'I want your name!' I yelled.

'Gina, your mother' the dragon said.

'what are you doing here?' I demanded 'its my birthday and I was quite happily enjoying myself. Tell me what you want and then you may leave, like you left me before...'

Gina looked at me. She looked offended, but I didn't care. She left me, twice and I wasn't going to fall for it again. I saved her sorry ass and all she did was refuse me as her son. I was a saviour and she was just the parent. She could only boast about me to all her little friends, but I wasn't going to let her.

'I just came to say that I am sorry. Sorry for everything. Even though you brought a human back to our homelands, I still want you as my son. You make me proud. so-'

'no' I didn't let her finish.

'excuse me?' she said

'you heard me, no. I will not be your son and be shunned by you a third time. I am sick of always being told that I need to be strong. Well, I am and I will show it. I will not come back, I will stay here and you will leave me alone for the rest of you sorry life that you live, regretting that you shunned me. I shunned you right back. Good bye!' I yelled, bot caring about the tears spilling out of my eyes. I was angry at her, and that was how it would stay. She then did the one thing that I expected her to do.

'Damian! You WILL be my son. You WILL do as I say and you WILL NEVER EVER have this... this THING at your side.' She gestured to Hiccup. That was it! It was time to show her what happens when you insult my hiccup!

'you have to learn, mother! You will NEVER have me as your son! You will NEVER love me and you WILL learn that if you insult Hiccup, you have to pay the consequences!' I said. This... was going to be fun.

AN:ook, I know this is short aswell, but I can promise you will love the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Toothless POV

For someone who didn't like to run, Gina could move quickly. I wasn't surprised, since I had thrown a fire ball at me. The village had formed a large circle around us. I wasn't going to let her win this battle. She was going to leave.

'you have a choice' I growled, 'either I finish you off here in the ring, or I spear you and you leave me and my new home alone for the last 5 years of your sad lonely life!'

'I choose to battle. If I tire, I will leave and never return. But, if I win this, I spear your life and you come back to our island and stay with me 'till I am gone. Deal?'

'ok, lets get this thing started'

And the battle began. She wasn't going to win. We circled each other. I shot a fire ball at her and she flew back into the wall. But that didn't stop her. She shot a fire ball right back, but missed by a land slide. I attacked her from behind and we were in a proper fight. I didn't need to know that she was old to tell that she was weak.

I went in for another attack, but I couldn't do it. It wasn't in my nature to kill a harmless living creature. Sure, I ate fish, but this was different. She was my mother. I couldn't do it. I got off her and sat on my haunches. I may hate her, but I couldn't kill her. As she got up I walked away.

Hiccup followed me out of the feast hall. "dont worry, I would have done the same. You couldn't do it, could you?" he asked me.

'no. Ack! I sound like such a loser! Why couldn't I do it?' I said. I was so angry!

'hey, you only attack to defend others or eat! Its the same with me. I wouldn't harm a fly for no reason.' he knew me all too well. I know a lot of things about myself, but he seemed to know more about me than I would ever know about myself!

'ill go and tell her to leave. Leave and never return. I cant kill her, but I can banish her from this land.' I said. I walked back into the room.

Gina was up and walking around impatiently. I sighed.

'leave' I said.

'what?' she asked.

Leave! You are banished from Berk for he rest of your life. You have no right to be here and I want you to leave now!' I screeched. I was furious. 'leave before I find a way to kill you painfully!' she left without a single word. Tears ran down her eyes as she flew away and she looked extremely upset. I didn't care. She had left for good and now I was free to live my life in undying peace.

Hiccup was standing by my side, smiling like there was now world peace. I couldn't blame him. I was joyful too. This was a great day. My birthday turned into a success and I had everything I could possibly want... right?

I could want something else...

Naah! Life was good!

Did you like it? If you review, I might just do a call out in the sequel!


End file.
